quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Shelby Wyatt
|home: = Augusta, Georgia|affiliation = * Federal Bureau of Investigation|occupation = * Former member of the Presidential Covert Joint Task Force * FBI Instructor at Quantico * FBI agent * Former NAT at Quantico * Owner of McGregor Wyatt|gender: = Female|hair_color: = Blonde|eye_color: = Blue|romances: = *Caleb Haas (ex-boyfriend) *Clay Haas (former romantic interest) *León Velez (ex-boyfriend) † *Clayton Haas (ex-lover) †|portrayed_by: = Johanna Braddy|relatives: = *Glenn Wyatt (father) † *Laura Wyatt (mother) † *Samar Hashmi (fake half-sister)|allies = *Raina Amin *Nimah Amin *Caleb Haas *Alex Parrish *Ryan Booth *Miranda Shaw *Iris Chang *Will Olsen *Hannah Wyland *Dayana Mampasi *Claire Haas *Matthew Keyes *Clay Haas *Owen Hall *Harry Doyle *Maxine Griffin *General Katherine Richards *Simon Asher † *Natalie Vasquez † *Drew Perales † *León Velez †|enemies: = *The Widow *The Collaborators *Lydia Hall *Liam O'Connor † *Henry Roarke †|first_appearance: = Run|latest_appearance: = RESISTANCE|next_appearance: = The Conscience Code}} is a former NAT at Quantico. During her training at the FBI Academy, she lived with her roommate Alex Parrish. In the flash-forward scenes, she is still in the FBI, but no longer a recruit. After being taken hostage by Alex, she reveals that she also believes Alex is innocent. After the surrounding controversy of her relationship with Clayton Haas was publicized in the testimony at the congressional hearing in Alex, her status as an agent was revoked. However, later in the events of Yes, she is re-instated to work again as an FBI agent. Sometime later, she becomes a training instructor at the FBI academy. She is portrayed by Johanna Braddy. Character Biography Shelby Wyatt is a southern belle turned FBI firearms specialist. While Shelby looks (and sometimes plays) the part of the sweet debutante, she was orphaned at the age of 16 and that gives her a tough center. Hardened by tragedy and the secrets her family hid from her, Shelby arrives at Quantico to find a real and seemingly lasting friendship in her roommate, Alex, but after the Grand Central bombing, the two appear to be adversaries. What kind of bad blood must have gone down between the former best friends? Shelby has a lustful, very fun and wild affair with Caleb Haas, but lust doesn't spell love for Miss Wyatt, or so she says. Shelby has many skeletons in her closet, and she won't be able to conceal them from her NAT classmates for long, especially Alex. After the bombing, the two -- whether they like it or not -- will need each other in order to discover the truth. Description Shelby Wyatt was raised in Augusta, Georgia by a wealthy family. She was featured on a few hunting magazines after she had become famous hunting with her father. When Shelby was a young girl, only 16, she was "stripped" of her parents in the tragedy that was 9/11. She had her heart set on joining the FBI to prevent other children from being stripped of their parents the same way she was in her youth. After getting an offer to join Quantico, she accepted it, moving to Virginia to commence her training. While at the academy, she befriends many recruits including her roommate, Alex Parrish. In addition, she starts to take a romantic interest in another recruit, Caleb Haas. Sometime, prior to her graduation, she uncovers a secret about her half sister, Samar Hashmi. After finding out from Caleb, that Samar faked her familial connection with Shelby, she stop communicating to her. In addition, she later uncovered information about her parents orchestrating their fake deaths in order to evade the authorities. Whilst, she was initially hesitant to meet her parents again, she managed to set aside her resentment and tried to make contact again. After a brief reunion with her parents, Shelby later realizes that her parents were after something else; an alternate money transfer from Shelby's financial accounts to their offshore accounts. After uncovering the truth, Shelby tries to get her parents arrested by reporting their activities to the FBI. However, Caleb with the help of Alex, tries to preempt Shelby's actions, by warning Glenn and Laura of their impending search by the authorities. Enraged by the actions of her colleagues, she breaks off her relationship with Caleb and friendship with Alex prior to graduating from Quantico. Months after graduating from Quantico, Shelby encounters Alex again. After Alex pleads to Shelby that she was wrongly accused for orchestrating the Grand Central bombing, she manages to help clear Alex's name. Three months after the Command Center bombing occurs, Shelby is caught in a publicized controversy. Her relationship with Clayton Haas was mentioned in the testimony at the Congressional Hearing case. Subsequently, her status as an agent was revoked by the Bureau. Although, she went back to working for her company, she was later coerced by the mastermind terrorist of the two bombings, into committing illegal acts. Later, it was revealed that the terrorist in question was none, other than her former instructor at Quantico, Liam O'Connor. After the shocking revelation, a looming crisis within the academy made her vigilant to help her colleagues defuse a nuclear bomb. After Simon sacrificed his life in order to save the civilians and FBI staff at the academy, she visited his funeral. Later, she was re-instated to work again as an FBI agent, by Miranda Shaw. Months later, Alex and Ryan infiltrate Camp Peary, in order to uncover a rogue faction of the Central Intelligence Agency. Later, Shelby and Nimah are given an opportunity to assist their mission within Camp Peary; by becoming their handlers. After Alex fails to complete her training, Shelby goes undercover, later starting a relationship with CIA recruit, León Velez. Later, she blows her cover, causing Nimah to salvage the remains of the mission. A year later, Shelby tried to work on a case to prevent further threats stemming from the hostage crisis at the G-20 summit in New York, perpetuated by the Citizens Liberation Front. Although, she wanted to uncover the conspiracy surrounding the crisis, the government tried to cover it up and later, the Islamic Front took responsibility for the attack. One month after the crisis ended, Shelby was provided an opportunity to join the task force, put forth by CIA Director, Matthew Keyes and Madam President, Claire Haas. Whilst she managed to help the group by providing necessary Intel during their missions, the task force was later disbanded after Claire's resignation. After Henry Roarke's inauguration, a date for the Constitutional Convention is set in stone. Prior to the start of the convention, Shelby helps Alex, aiding her in her final strategy against the U.S. President. Months after Alex was issued an Interpol Red Notice for her arrest, Shelby becomes a training instructor at the FBI academy in Quantico. Trivia *She is the daughter of Glenn Wyatt and Laura Wyatt. **She has a half sister named Samar Hashmi who she sent money to until she found out she was a con artist. **In Run, it was revealed that her parents were "killed" when they boarded one of the hijacked planes on 9/11. **Ever since their "deaths", she used to carry a piece of the plane her parents were in when they "died". **In Turn, it was actually revealed that Shelby's parents survived and were on the run. However, it was later revealed that her parents died while on the run from the authorities after they unsuccessfully attempted to gain additional financial backing from Shelby. *She is the primary owner of the McGregor Wyatt company. *She can speak and understand Arabic. *She has great marksmanship skills. This was proven by her test scores from the firearms training program, which were among the highest of her cohort, during her time at the FBI academy. *She is a former girlfriend of Caleb Haas. *She is a former girlfriend of León Velez. *She had sexual relations with Clayton Haas. *She is a former romantic interest of Clay Haas. *In Kill, it was revealed that she didn't vote for Barack Obama during the 2008 United States presidential election. *After the graduation ceremony in Yes, she becomes an FBI agent. *In the future timeline of Lipstick, Shelby was seen working on a federal case to prevent further threats stemming from the hostage crisis at the G-20 summit in New York, perpetuated by the Citizens Liberation Front. * After the events in EPICSHELTER, Shelby becomes part of the covert joint task force put forth by President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes. The task force was assembled to take out terror threats to the country made possible by Lydia Hall who uploaded one of the intelligence drives to the internet during the conclusion of the G-20 hostage crisis in New York. The task force also includes; Alex Parrish, Nimah Amin, Ryan Booth and Dayana Mampasi. * In MOCKINGBIRD, Shelby's file report which contained classified personal information was vetted by Owen Hall and Clay Haas in a private meeting. The latter wanted to find out if Shelby had the capacity to fulfil her role within the designated task force. * In RESISTANCE, Shelby becomes a training instructor at the FBI academy in Quantico. ** Three years after celebrating in the secret bunker at Camp Peary after the events of RESISTANCE, Shelby is kidnapped by a mysterious international arms dealer known as the Widow. The reasons for her kidnapping is currently unknown. Gallery File:Screen Shot 2015-10-25 at 7.49.41 pm.png| File:1x04-quantico-38969353-500-333.jpg| Shelby Heel Turn.jpg| Heel Shelby Wyatt.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Wyatt Family Category:Current Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:Season Three Characters Category:Former FBI Recruits